Breo
Breo (Br/ee and L/'eo') is the friendship pairing of Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley. Some people ship them as a couple, but not many. Other Names *Breleo *Leree Moments Bionic Birthday Fail *Leo was watching Bree in the simulator. *Leo looked jealous when Bree asked for a "Cute blue eyed rebel." to be added into the simulator. *Leo wanted to use the simulator, possibly to impress Bree *Bree was smiling at Leo while Chase was talking to him *Bree wanted to know how Leo was gonna celebrate his birthday *Bree was excited that Leo was having a birthday party *Bree was upset when she found out the party was cancelled because she was worried Leo would be disappointed. *Bree was happy to help plan a surprise party for Leo *Bree said Leo was a great brother. *Bree stopped Adam from telling Leo about the surprise party. *Bree told people at the party to "Scream loud and pretend your his friend." *Leo was mad that Bree was celebrating without him *Bree felt guilty when she realized Leo wasn't at his party *Bree tried to pretend like the party was still going on *Bree was sad that Leo was mad at her *Bree was upset when Leo's gift was broken *Bree wanted to make it up to Leo *Bree was willing to break to rules to get Leo into the simulator *Bree was excited to let Leo into the simulator *Bree wanted to help Leo in the simulator *Bree told leo to "Get his blur on" or use his super speed. *Bree was worried when Leo fell *Leo looked jealous again when Bree mentioned she expected a good looking guy. *Bree took the blame instead of letting Leo take it. *Leo mentioned how he thinks Bree should have had birthday parties of her own. *Leo laughed with Bree when Chase made fun of Donalds age *Bree and Leo hugged, but it was a group hug Back From the Future *Bree (along with Chase and Adam) are sad that Leo risked his Life for them Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree stops Leo from eating Power Pelts *Leo asks Bree and Chase if they want to watch *Bree watch's Leo and Adam (With Chase) while also using her Bionics against Chase *Bree saved Leo from turning into a "human wrecking ball" Quarantined *Leo tries to find Bree when she left her capsule to see Owen's art show. *Leo brings her back to the lab before the effects become permanent. Bionic Showdown *She tells Douglas Davenport to stay away from Leo *Leo congratulates Bree (along with Adam and Chase) that they completed the largest oil spill in history *Bree was heartbroken when she thought Leo was killed by Marcus *Leo risked his life to save Bree (and Adam, Chase, and Donald.) *Leo prevented Douglas from using the Triton app on Bree (along with Chase and Adam). My Little Brother *Leo was Bree Davenport's Vice President when Bree was Principal for one day *Bree signed the form for every girl to be Leo's friend since she was principal for a day No Going Back *Leo showed the hologram video of Bree, Chase and Adam saying goodbye to everyone *Leo tried to find them but they disabled their chips and cannot track them *Leo takes the blame for not watching out for them when they accidently exposed their bionics to Principal Perry when they saved her life *Leo tells Donald they need to get to Bree (Chase and Adam too) before Douglas and Creepy Masked Man captures them and makes them his minions Sink or Swim *Bree asked Douglas who was in disguise as Donald that Leo was also going to be here *Leo helped Donald to search for Bree (Also Adam and Chase) The Jet-Wing *Leo ran to get Bree (and Adam) *Leo tried to stop Bree from a glitch by putting a box over her head Mission: Mission Creek High *Bree asked Leo where his mission specialist desk is *Leo showed Bree (along with Adam and Chase) the new lab. *Bree said Leo was their when the rocket was heading to school Not So Smart Phone *Leo and Bree schemed to help Perry spend her money so she would keep her job as principal. Principal from Another Planet *Bree (and Adam and Chase) tried to find Leo after Alien Perry captured him. Taken *Bree wanted to save Leo (and Tasha) from The Masked Man. Gallery Smart and smarter 5.jpg Bree and Leo 2.jpg Bree and leo 3.jpg Bree and leo 4.jpg bree and leo 5.jpg Breleo.jpg bree leo 2.jpg bree leo 3.jpg bree leo 4.jpg bree leo 5.jpg Bree leo.jpg bree leo 6.jpg ---- Userboxes Codename: Breo Codename:BreoFan Codename:BreoCute ---- Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Shippings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship